I Am Yours For All Eternity
by floramielena
Summary: Flora is a poor girl who lives in a village in Lynphia whereas Helia is the son of a rich businessman,Baron Knightly. Flora's mother and Helia's father are very good friends. What if Flora discovers that her mother has brain cancer? If they have to move to Helia's house and Flora is forced into a marriage with Helia? Will this marriage work? Read to know:)
1. Chapter 1

**The Characters:**

**Flora Primrose**: A sweet, timid and a innocent tree hugger girl from the village Verolina of Lynphia. She is poor. Her father died of tuberculosis. She adores him a lot. She ends up in a marriage with Helia but falls in love with him because of his politeness and respect for others.

**Helia Knightly**: Son of a rich businessman, Baron Knightly. A polite artistic boy and a mama's boy too! He ends up in a marriage with Flora but eventually falls for her because of her innocent, loving and caring nature. Beauty is another thing!

**Petal Knightly: **Flora and Helia's small four years old daughter. Born premature she has one of her heart's valve not functioning. She is born in unusual circumstances but loves her mom and dad.

**Rose Primrose**: Flora's mother. A doting mother as she is, who thinks just about her child not about herself. Suffering from brain cancer she dies in her sleep. She is a friend of a rich businessman.

**David Primrose**: Flora's father. He died of tuberculosis when Flora was small. He wa a loving father, a good husband and a great person.

**Baron Knightly **: Helia's father. He is a rich businessman and the owner Knightly Company. He is a good friend, husband, father and a person. He thinks a lot about his friend, Rose and moves her into his house for her better treatment.

**Lilliana Knightly**: Helia's mother. She is also a doting mother but objects Flora and Helia's marriage as Flora is not of her society. She tries a lot to break them apart.

**Krystal Asher**: She is the best friend of Helia right from the school. She loves him insanely but when goes into depression when she gets to know about their marriage.

**Josh Swift**: Flora's batch mate and Krystal's classmate. He loves Krystal to a great extent but she rejects him as he is not as educated as her. He helps Lilliana with her plan to break Flora and Helia apart, for she offers him to get educated from Magix's best college.

**Sara Asher:** Krystal's mother. Loves her daughter a lot and hopes that Helia will propose her sometime. Supports Lilliana with her plan to break Flora and Helia apart.

**Nioebe Fuong:** Rose's neighbor. Takes Rose as a friend and even supports Flora when she is kicked out of her home. She is great person.

**Aisha Fuong:** Nioebe's Daughter. She is the best friend of Flora and helps her lot to recover the shock of being married to a unknown person. She loves Flora and does everything to comfort her.


	2. An Unusual Encounter

**My new story begins. No magic and is an innocent love story.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Josh is saying lies. He is saying rubbish. You believe me Helia, don't you? Look at me Helia. Listen to me, Helia. Helia please! I am not like this, Helia. You know I am not like this. I have no relation with that person. Helia, I am your Flora, just yours, nobody else's. I love you a lot! I love you, Helia and you alone! I can never do that with you. You are the only one I love!" I cried in sobs. He pulled his hands out of mine, Got up and stomped away, left me alone to fight this cruel world. I lay on the ground, crying his name. "Helia!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>From the beginning <strong>

**Flora's POV:**

Scrub-Scrub-Scrub! I am washing dishes in the kitchen. OH! I forgot to introduce myself; I am Flora Primrose, 19 years old, a brunette, living in village Verolina in Lynphea and right now washing utensils, You would be thinking why in the world am I washing dishes for?! Well my family belongs to lower class. We live in a small cottage in the village. My dad, David Primrose, died of tuberculosis when I was just 12. Bad memories always haunt my mind. Well by dad I remembered that I had to go to his grave today. I quickly checked the time, 30 minutes left. I can go walking to save some money. I continued washing plates.

**15 minutes later….**

"Quick, Flora! QUICK!" I mumbled to myself putting on my denims. I looked at myself in the mirror. A white dress with some light purple patterns and denims, my hairs open( I rarely keep my hair open) and my favorite or should I say the only wedges I have on.

"Alright!" I told myself and got out of my 'hideout'. I saw mom having her forehead palmed, sitting on the couch. Is it one of her killer headaches again?

"Mom!" I called, went to her and wrapped my arms around her. She gave me a small smile.

"Are you alright? Shall I stay at home rather than going to dad's grave?" I said massaging her head.

"No sweetie, it's important!" Mom told me in a sick voice. I was starting to get worried!

"Mom, it can be postponed. I'll go tomorrow!" I said to her' kneeling to her position and holding her shoulders, having worry in my eyes.

"Flora, I am alright! Nioebe will take care of me. But you need to go!" She said massaging her temples. I was worried than too Aunt Nioebe came and assured that me that she will take good care of mom and persuaded me to go.

**On the road…**

I was in the cheapest flower store in Lynphea. The cheapest flower here is a bouquet of periwinkles of different colours in just 3 Leatives (my invention currency, a dollar). I got for a bouquet of white, orange and yellow daffodils which was of 9 Leatives. I paid and left the shop.

My dad's grave was near the city of Leathivia and Verolina is quite close to it so I wouldn't be too far away from my destination. Out of nowhere a luxurious car came in front of me. I got aside before it could dash me and continued my venture.

**Helia's POV:**

I stretched myself in the garden doing a little exercise. Well I used to workout earlier but now I am way to busy for it. Hey there me, The Helia Knightly (note the sarcasm). You would be thinking I am a snobnoxious (mixture of snobbish and obnoxious), well no. Sorry for that joke, I am Helia Knightly, 20 years old, a raven haired boy, living in the city of Leathivia. Today is another day of office. There's just one interesting thing about that place, childhood bestest friend, Krystal. Don't get any ideas, WE ARE NOT DATING! We're just good friends. She's also my colleague, lucky, ain't I?

I quickly ate my breakfast. I was just about to leave when…

"Helia!" Someone called. My mom!

"Yeah mom, what happened?" I said getting back and hugging her. She pulled off with a smile.

"Son, your dad has left for some kind of important work. The office is in your supervision. Do well!" She said still smiling. Goodness, NO! If that's so I will divide the work between Krystal and me.

"Alright, mom! Bye!" I said waving my hand to her. She waved back. I got into my Lexus car. I slammed the door, started the engine, clutched the gear, stirred the steering wheel, pressed the accelerator and drove. The gatekeeper, Sam opened the gate and I got on the way.

**Midway to the office….**

I was driving when I realized I lost the track and am on the wrong road. I knew a road from here but it was quite LONG. But I had no other option. Suddenly I saw a slender figure in the middle of the road. She got aside so I could go. When she passed by my side, I examined her from the window pane.

Long beautiful brunette hair, a slim waist, tan skin, an hourglass figure, and holding daffodils. She must be a beauty (don't think of me as a horny teenager!). But till now I have just saw snobbish girls except Krystal. All of them are attractive but not beautiful from inside. She must be one of them. I am searching for somebody whose heart is as beautiful as her body. I pressed the accelerator, pushed the clutch further, rotated the steering wheel to left and drove to my path.

**How do you like it? Review!**

_**Next chapter: Rose gets to know she is suffering brain cancer, calls Baron to save her and he takes her to his home with Flora. That's when Flora and Helia meet.**_


	3. Did We Meet Somewhere?

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y!**

At Flora's home….

Rose's POV:

"How many times have I told you for having a CT scan?!" Nioebe said handing me a mug of coffee. I gladly accepted it.

"Nioebe, there's nothing serious. It's just a headache!" I said massaging my temples, drinking the hot substance.

"A headache?! You are reporting this headache from the past three months, Rose!" She said with a worry/anger mixed voice.

"Alright, alright. We will go today itself!" I told her assuring. She smiled.

"Good! Let's go!" She said, holding my shoulders for helping me up.

Hospital….

I got out from the Scanning room and sat on the chair at the desk. Nioebe was already sitting on the chair next to me. The doctor sat in front of us. Both of them were having extremely worried faces. What happened?

"Is everything alright doctor?" I asked while the doctor was checking my reports. He gave me a pitiful look.

"Sorry Mrs. Primrose. You are diagnosed with brain cancer." Doctor said. I was SHOCKED. Tears slowly slithered my eyes.

"Rose, you'll be alright!" Nioebe assured, hugging me. I cried in her arms. What will happen to my little flower?

"Please Nioebe, I request, you won't tell this to Flora!" I said her worriedly.

"But-" She was going to continue when I cut her in between.

"Please, Nioebe, please!" I pleaded to her.

"Ahm, ahm, Mrs. Primrose, this disease of yours is on the last level. So you better go to Leathivia and opt for a professional treatment." The doctor said. But a professional treatment costs thousands of Leatives! What am I going to do?

At the same time with Helia…..

Helia's POV:

"Waiter, get us some teas!" I said the waiter. He nodded and went to bring us tea. I was with Krystal in a café', spending some friends' time.

"Remember Helia, how girls around the college used to adore you, one of them even sang 'Love Game' for you. I was so like laughing out loud and even literally fell on the floor. Girls were totally falling for you those days!" Krystal said stifling a laugh.

"Krystal don't you dare remind me that again if your life is dear to you! Those silly stupid girls used to chase me like I was a puppy!" I said sighing. I totally hated my college days. That's when our teas came.

"Your tea, Sir." The waiter said setting the teas on our table with sugar and milk.

"Thank you!" I said smiling genuinely.

"Helia, would you take some sugar?" Krystal asked teasingly.

"Yeah. For sure!" I said sarcastically. She was gonna put some when I swatted her hand.

"Krystal! You know I don't like sugar in my beverages!" I said in a 'matter of fact' voice. She giggled.

"I don't get how you don't like sugar. I so diet conscious then too sugar is a must!" She said adding some spoons of sugar into her tea. We then continued to talk over a cup of tea.

At night in Flora's home…..

Rose's POV:

I peeped into my daughter's room. She slept peacefully on her bed, unknown of my problem. A tear threatened to fall and I let it. I closed my eyes. How will she react when she gets to know that I have brain cancer? This thought was already was haunting me. I closed the door. Wiping my tears, I proceeded to the window in our living room.

I took my phone and dialed the only number I could dial to tell this, Baron, my best friend. I can only tell him about it. I put the phone on my ear. Suddenly someone picked up the phone.

"Hey there, rose!" Baron said cheerfully.

"Hi Baron!" I said in my crackling voice.

"Rosie, are you okay?" He asked in a worried voice. I could see him frown. I wiped my tears.

"Baron, save me! Save me, Baron! Please save me!" I yelled in the phone.

"What happened, Rose? Tell me!" Baron demanded.

"I told you this morning about the headache, it wasn't just a headache. Doctor says that I am suffering from cancer!" I said crying my eyes out. I covered my mouth so Flora couldn't hear me weeping.

"WHAT?!" Baron kind of yelled on the phone. I heard him drop on his sofa. He surely would have been shocked.

"Rose, I will come tomorrow and take you and Flora with me to Leathivia. You will have a better treatment here. You will be cured, my sister (he considered me as a sister)! Don't worry about the money, I'll pay it." He said assuring me. I smiled a little.

"Baron you don't have to-" I was going to continue but Baron protested.

"You consider me as a brother, don't you? So let me take my responsibility. Pack your necessary things, I am coming tomorrow!" He said.

"Thank you so much! Bye!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye!" He said and hung up.

**Next morning…**

**Flora's POV:**

I had just come after giving exams of my third year of BSc (Bachelor of Science). Yes I had done BSc in Science, Maths and Stats. As soon as I dropped my bag on my bed, I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned around to see mom.

"Good morning, Marmee!" I greeted her by using the nickname I had given her.

"Good morning, sweet heart! How did the exams go?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Good, at least as I think! What about your headache?" I asked. Her face turned from a laughing one to a sad one.

"Sweetie, I had to talk to you. See, I…., means I am…., the headaches I reported were…." She stammered at every word. I held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Mom, please tell me, what happened?" I asked as softly as I could.

"I am suffering from cancer!" She screamed and bursted into tears. Am I hearing things? Did I just hear that my mother has cancer? Tears ran down my eyes. Could this really be happening?! No! This can't happen; it is only just a dream! I blinked my eyes twice in blankness. I even pinched myself. It wasn't a dream; it was the merciless and cruel reality! I sobbed and sobbed, harder by the second.

My mom looked and saw me crying. She shook her head and then wrapped her arms around me. I cried harder.

"Sweetie, pack clothes and necessary things. We're moving to Baron's." She said wiping hers and my tears, soothing my head. But Uncle Baron is just mom's friend. We can't live at his house and make him pay for mom's treatment.

"But mom, he's just your friend. We can't be his burden!" I said. She nodded.

"I know. But Baron insisted." She said with guilt in her voice.

"Alright, we will go there but return as soon as you get well, Okay?" I asked taking her hands in mine. She nodded. I hugged her and went away to pack things.

**At the evening…**

**Helia's POV:**

We were leaving for bringing Aunt Rose and her daughter. Last night dad got to know that she is diagnosed with cancer. From that time he decided to bring them at home. I was dressed in casual attire, a plain white T-shirt, and beige pants. We came out of the door.

"Return quickly!" Mom said waving. I waved back and got into the driver's seat of the car and dad on the passenger's seat. Usually I used to drive car as dad is getting 'older'. Don't dare call my dad old; he'll get your nerves!

**Near the Verolina main street….**

"Son, first to the right and then straight. We will get to the house." Dad directed. I did as he said. I rotated the steering wheel right and then straight off. Then we saw a shabby little cottage in front of us. Nature totally surrounded it. Different colours everywhere. I see, somebody must have nurtured it.

"So is this Aunt Rose's home?" I asked to father, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. He got out of the car and shut the door.

"Yes!" He said nodding. Suddenly I saw a figure watering the rose bushes. It was a slender one. She must be a girl. She saw us and smiled.

"Uncle Baron!" She exclaimed and came running towards dad. She seemed so familiar. God knows, where I saw her! Dad beckoned her to hug him. She gladly did.

"There's my little Flora! How have you gotten so big?" He said pulling off. The girl, I guess Flora giggled. I was watching them, quite confused. Soon father noticed my expression. He stifled a laugh.

"Oops, I forgot to introduce you both! Flora this is Helia, my son and Helia this is Flora, Aunt Rose's daughter." He said introducing both of us to each other. I held my hand out. She also offered her hand out, thinking I was gonna shake hands. But instead I held her hand in mine, brought them to my lips and kissed its back. I must say her hands were feathery soft. I tilted my head a little up and saw her blushing.

"Flora, a beautiful name for a beautiful flower!" I said making her blush harder.

**Flora's POV:**

Okay, let me get it straight, did he just kiss my hand? I mean, I thought that he was going for a handshake but instead planted the softest kiss on it. I couldn't imagine or dream any handsome and rich boy like him to kiss my hand like a gentleman, making me feel like a princess for a while. I felt my blood rushing towards my cheeks making them go red. He lifted his head with a smile.

"Flora, a beautiful name for a beautiful flower!" He said making me totally flushed.

"Ahm, ahm, I didn't knew my son was such a romantic person. But no public display of affection, please!" Uncle said making both of us blush and draw our hands back, quite embarrassed of what just happened. Before the topic could come back…..

"Mom is in. She is waiting for us. Please come in!" I said ushering them to come inside my home. Uncle went straight inside the home whereas Helia stopped and looked at me. I looked up and that's when our eyes locked. He had aquamarine eyes, deep aquamarine ones. They were teal from a distance but if you look at them carefully they were aquamarine.

**Helia's POV:**

I stopped right in front of her. She looked up and that's when our eyes met. She had emerald eyes, two beautiful jade pools of innocence, urging me to jump in them. They were sending me in a trance… Then I slapped back to reality and realized I had to go in. I walked in and she followed me.

**No POV:**

"Rose, you will be alright sister!" Baron said comforting Rose. Flora and Helia stood still, watching the emotional scene. Flora wiped a tear from her eyes, as the friends were brother and sister like. Helia chuckled at Flora's reaction. She sends a glare towards him, seeing this Helia held his ears and mouthed a sorry, while Flora gave a small smile.

"Flora, sweetie! Come here!" Rose said. Flora came and hugged her tightly. Helia smiled genuinely by seeing this.

"Let's get going!" Baron said getting up. Flora and Rose nodded. Helia lead himself outside the cottage to the car. The others too got outside of cottage and sat in the car, after loading the luggage. Helia on the driver's seat, Baron on passenger's seat and Flora and Rose on the backseat. While driving to Leathivia, Helia kept taking glances at Flora from the rear view mirror.

**So this is my second chappie! I won't be able to upload till 26th December for my exams! But the third chapter will be you Chris****tmas gift!**

**_Next chapter:Rose requests Baron to find someone to marry as she discovers that the cancer is fatal and cannot be cured, she would die eventually. Baron suggests something that both Flora and Helia can't imagine._  
><strong>


	4. Engaged? Forcefully!

**ENJOY!**

**In the hospital...**

**Flora's POV:**

"Marmee come on. You have got to swallow it down!" I said giving mom a spoon of her syrup.

"Sweetie, no! Please take it away!" She said pushing the spoon aside.

"Mom, now you're acting childish!" I said with a sarcastic sigh. Her forehead lines appear, forming a frown. There it goes. I give her the spoon and she drinks it with disgust.

"Yuck!" She coughs, taking the glass of water from the hospital bedside. I giggled.

"That's my girl..." I said while mom gave a look.

"Oh sorry! That's my mom!" I said, bursting into series of laughter. She also bursts into fits of laughter.

**Meanwhile at Helia's office…..**

**Krystal's POV:**

"Tell Helia that Krystal wants to meet him." I said formally to Melanie, who was the receptionist. Hey there, I am Krystal Asher, 20 years old, a girl with pink hair and fair skin and soon going to be Mrs. Knightly. I am sure Helia is gonna propose me sometime; I know that he loves me like I love him. I mean, Come on! We have been 'Best Friends' for like eternity! We are damn close, he shares all his secrets with me and I too do the same. I entered his office after Melanie called Helia.

"Hey there!" I said dropping my bag on the couch and sitting on the chair in front of Helia's desk.

"Hi Krystal!" He said looking out of his life, I mean laptop!

"So please, can we have our coffee ritual?" I asked. He nodded, picked up the intercom and called the butler.

"Hello Jacob, bring me two cups of coffee, please?" He said in the intercom.

"Okay!" He said nodding and kept the intercom.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a minute or two." He said again getting tangled in the world of work.. Work!

"Helia firstly shut that silly thing!" I said trying to shut his laptop and ended successfully. He gave me a glare. I gave an innocent smile. He too smiled at me.

"Secondly you were talking about your dad's friend who got ill?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well she's in observation for some days as she has recently gone through the surgery. The doctors have almost no hope that she will recover or not. I was thinking to visit her." He said.

"Can I also go with you?" I asked for permission.

"Sure!" He said giving a "why not" look.

"I will go cancel the coffees." He said going to the reception. After he was done he came back to the cabin.

"Let's get going!" He said pulling me by my arm. I smirked. Helia is so so mine! And nothing can change that.

**In the hospital…**

**Third Person's POV:**

Flora was massaging her mother's head when the door creaked and flung open to reveal Helia. Flora smiled but got confused by seeing the girl besides him, holding a bouquet.

"How is Aunt?" Helia asked sitting on the visitor's chair.

"Well, I am alright. But tell my daughter to stop giving me that syrup_" Rose was going to continue when Flora cut her in middle.

"She is better than before but still not fully recovered. So I am not going to stop giving her the syrup." Flora said. Helia nodded.

"I agree with Flora. You should take your medications." Helia said smiling.

"Two against one! Not fair!" Rose said making them both laugh. Krystal cleared her throat, sought to be introduced.

"Oh yeah, I am sorry Krystal." Helia said getting up and going towards Krystal.

"This is Krystal, my best friend right from childhood. Krystal this is Aunt rose and this is Flora, Aunt Rose's daughter." Helia introduced, putting both of his palms on Krystal's shoulder. She smiled. Flora smiled in return.

"I hope you get alright soon, Aunt Rose!" Krystal said putting the bouquet carefully on the bedside table. Rose nodded.

"Amen to that." Helia prayed.

"So I shall take a leave! Bye!" Krystal said getting up and giving a fake smile.

"Bye Aunt, Bye Flora!" Helia said, bade them a goodbye with smile, a true one.

**After a week, at Helia's home….**

**Flora's POV:**

"Mom, are you alright?" I asked as mom shivered.

"I am alright. Go and call your uncle." Mom said still shivering.

"But mom, it's going to be 1'o clock of night. They would be sleeping." I justified.

"Please Flora. Do what is told to you." Mom said. I nodded and went out to find Uncle's room. I was searching for his room when Helia came from the other side.

"Where are you going? Is everything fine?" He asked.

"Everything is alright. Mom wanted to talk to Uncle. Where is his room?" I asked.

"It's in the corner, but I will go call him. You should stay with Aunt." He said. I nodded and went. After a minute or two Uncle came.

"Is everything alright?" Uncle asked worriedly.

"Yes it is. I wanted to have a talk with you. Sweetie, would you please go out?" Mom asked.

"Sure, mom." I said going out of the room.

**Rose's POV:**

"Baron come and sit beside me." I said to him. He came and sat down on my side.

"There's no hope that I will be safe. I don't know how many days I will be living. It is certain that I am counting my last breaths." I said mournfully.

"Don't say that again, sister. You will alright soon, I promise." Baron said disagreeing me.

"I am worried about my Flora, after I die what happen to her. She should be married till I am living. I'll be able to die easily if I see her future in good hands. Please find someone suitable for her, brother. Please solve my difficulty, make my death easy." I said.

"Please don't say that, sister. Don't worry; I will get my Helia married to Flora." He said. What?

"To Helia?" I asked.

"Yes sister, do you accept this marriage?" He asked. Could there be any man better than Helia for my daughter!

"Yes sure! Thank you so much, brother. But will Helia and Lilliana agree?" I said doubting.

"I'll talk to Helia and Lilliana, I am sure they'll agree. Then we will fix the wedding the date." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you, Brother. Now I'll die in peace." I said relieved.

"Rose, don't talk about dying. You'll soon get well." He said getting up while Flora came in.

**The next day…..**

**Helia's POV:**

I was exercising when dad suddenly came. I smiled.

"Good morning, Dad!" I wished, smiling.

"Good morning!" He wished in return.

"So let's sit somewhere and talk!" I said ushering him towards the garden benches. He nodded and we went to it. As we sat held my hand in his. This has gotta be a manly conversation!

"Son, I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Yes, Dad. What?" I asked.

"Son, if you can; will you marry Flora?" He asked. What did he say just now?! Means, I don't even know that girl except her name, how can I marry her?!

"Dad, I- I mean- how can I-" I stammered.

"It is alright. You should think about this properly. I am not only asking you to marry but also breaking the bridge to all of your desires and passions. You can give the answer to me in evening." He said, got up and went away. I was shocked, terribly shocked. What should I do?

**In the office…**

I was stressed. So stressed that a horrendous headache had developed in my head.

"Good morning, busy man!" Krystal said coming in the office. I putted on a fake smile.

"Hello Krystal!" I greeted, trying to keep on the smile. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What happened? And for god's sake, please don't tell that nothing happened. I know from your cranky childhood." She said.

"Dad asked me to marry Flora." I said straight out, looking down. She gasped in shock.

"You said no, did you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"YOU, How could you?! You can't marry her; she is a piece of dirt! Marrying her is far away; you can't marry any other girl than me!" She yelled in anger. My eyes widened in shock. I looked at her with a shocked face.

"Yeah, you must be intelligent, but you never got a clue that you were not just a friend but everything to me!" She said.

"Krystal-" I was saying when she stopped me.

"I love you, Helia!" She yelled like a mad person, banging the table and stomped away. I stood up in astonishment and tried to chase her but she was too fast.

I quickly ran down the stairs, got in my car, put the engine on, pressed the accelerator, slammed the door, pushed the gear, stirred the steering wheel in hurry and drove to her home in haste.

**At Krystal's home….**

"Is Krystal home?" I asked the gatekeeper. He nodded. I straight away went to the indoor gardening area. She was sitting there, crying hard. I ran to her side.

"Krystal, I am sorry. I never knew you felt like that about me. But I just considered you as my best friend. I never thought about you in that way." I said it in astonished way.

"But now you have to think about me like that because I am not letting you marry her! I am not so non-preferable that I will be rejected because of an outdated girl. That she, a lower middle class, illiterate girl would be chosen over me!" She sobbed.

"No Krystal, I never said that I agree to this marriage. In fact I would prefer you over her! But I never loved you, Krystal. There is enough frankness between us for you to tell this before." I said.

"But there are some things that girls expect from you men. I thought you were going to propose me, even mum and Aunt Lilliana thought that. But god knew that you don't feel the same way I feel about you." She said getting up and walking away. I too decided to leave.

**At home…**

I was at the library reading a book.

"Good evening." I heard. I turned around to see dad. Oh God! I had to answer if I wanted to marry Flora or not. My answer was obviously gonna be no. I haven't even thought of being friends with her; how can I marry her?! God knows how her nature is!

"Dad, I have decided. I am not going to marry Flora!" I said dominantly.

"Helia, please think again. I have already promised Rose that I will get Flora married." He said seriously.

"Dad, if it's about marriage then can't you get Flora married with some other man known to us? Even mom said that she had some good people who want to get their son married." I said gesturing. He kept his hands on my shoulder.

"Son, if it would be about getting Flora married then I would have agreed to you. But it is about having her future secure. Now can I guarantee that any other boy would keep Flora happy?" He said.

"Nobody can give that guarantee, dad!" I said softly.

"But I can. I can assure Rose that my can give Flora the happiness she wants. I can assure myself too, that my son will keep her future safe." He said.

"But Dad I don't wanna marry her! How can you assure yourself that I'll be able to keep her happy?" I said, disagreeing him.

"Helia, Rose is like my sister. It's my responsibility to keep her promise. This is my promise to her that I will keep her daughter happy and safe. Please son, help me to keep this promise." He said releasing some tears.

"No, Dad. Dad you don't have to do this to make me agree something. You can't be that weak!" I said trying to cheer him up. Instead his eyes swelled and more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Dad… okay, I will marry Flora." I said defeated. He looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Yes or no?" He asked. I nodded, not quite happy. He tapped my shoulder.

"I am grateful that you helped me to keep my promise to my sister." He said and went away.

"Shit!" I mumbled, rubbing my finger on my temples. I AM IN DEEP SHIT!

**In Rose's room…..**

**Flora's POV:**

I was massaging mom's feet when suddenly Uncle came in. He sat on the couch, smiling.

"Rose, Helia agreed to marry Flora!" Uncle said happily. Did I just heard that Helia to marry me? I gazed in shock towards him. Mom smiled.

"Oh! It's nice news to hear. Did Lilliana agree?" Mom asked. Nice news?

"I will talk to her, I am sure she will agree." He said and left. I looked at mom. Tears rolled down eyes. What am I supposed to do?

**In Baron's room….**

**Baron's POV:**

"So, you came back, by getting news of your son getting married to a poverty stricken girl!" Lilliana said to me angrily.

"Lilliana-" I was about to say when she cut me off in between.

"Baron, how could you think of getting my son married to an illiterate girl?! Your son is not like you, he told me everything!" Lilliana said with rage.

"She is not illiterate!" I replied with the same anger.

"She might not be, but my son is better than her in every way! I have brought him up in the best manner. He has studied in the best of schools and colleges, always the first ranker and now he is forced into a marriage with a girl like her?!" She yelled in fury.

"See Lilliana, this is my home, Helia is my son, Rose is a sister to me and Flora is my responsibility after her. So you better not interfere. Tomorrow you will come with me for assuring Rose that you agree to this marriage. Or else we will simply have a divorce and you would be free to leave this home." I said, enraged of hearing my best friend's daughter's insult. I saw tears falling from her eyes. But now I was far away from the mood of counseling her. I left the room.

**Writer's Note:**

**So guys as I promised, Christmas Gift! Yeah it's a bit late but then too!**

_**Next Chapter: Helia and Flora will tie the knot because Flora's mother is too ill to survive much. Krystal tries to suicide but thankfully she is saved. After her mother's death Flora is depressed. Both Helia and Flora think they are forced upon each other.**_


End file.
